


It's Safe in the Dark

by starkerscoop



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angel Peter Parker, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Non-graphic injuries, car crash, it's more of an acceptance thing, this isn't really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: Prompt: Tony stark isn't a religious man and doesn't believe in angels , until brown doe eyes angel named Peter rescues him from a car crash. request
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	It's Safe in the Dark

Tony was speeding again. He knew it was wrong, knew he was putting others at risk as well as himself. But, hey, what else would his billions pay for if not fines and medical bills?

He pushed down on the gas pedal roughly, tires screeching as he took a sharp turn to the right. Trees and lamp posts blurred by, brown, green, and dim yellow mixing together as the needle on the speedometer ticked higher. 

The road he was driving on was empty, gravel crunching as his tires harshly pressed it into the ground. 

It was empty, until it wasn’t. 

The car came out of nowhere, black and puttering weakly in the wrong lane, heading straight for Tony. It had been blending in with the night up until its headlights switched on and made Tony aware of its presence. 

The cars collided with a harsh crunch, Tony’s silver Audi flipping over the old Pontiac. The Audi smashed into the ground upside down, windows shattering and piercing Tony’s skin in one fell swoop. 

He dangled from his seat, thankful that he’d chosen to use his seatbelt this time, because he knew he’d have died on impact otherwise. For a moment, all he felt was heat, spreading all over his body and leaving him feeling sick. 

Tony shut his eyes against the onslaught of pain, the heat of his body mingling with the cold of the night, his head throbbing and gut churning. 

He had to get out of the car. He knew he did, but his limbs were growing heavier by the minute, and he couldn’t bring himself to lift a single finger. 

Pale, dainty hands reached through his broken window, unbuckling his seatbelt and catching him before he could fall. Tony watched through glazed eyes, and could just barely make out tousled brown curls and a slender frame. 

He relaxed, allowing the black to steadily creep into his vision. He wasn’t sure why, but he had an instinctive feeling that this person would keep him safe. They brought him into their strong arms and lifted him out of the car, setting him onto the ground with a gentleness he’d never been treated with before. 

In the distance, he heard the wailing of sirens, but his thoughts drifted away from that when his savior knelt before him. He looked young, a boyish charm rounding his face and melting Tony’s dull panic. The boy cupped his cheeks with soft hands, fingers lightly brushing over Tony’s beard. 

“You will heal,” the boy promised, and Tony could feel the tension lift from his muscles. 

Tony croaked, “How do you know?” 

“I’ve seen it,” the boy moved the hair out of Tony’s eyes, smiling gently, “You will heal, and fix your ways.” 

Tony’s head started swimming again, his vision getting blurrier with each blink of his eyes, “Will I see you again?” 

“Someday,” the boy assured him, deep eyes lulling Tony further to sleep, “but not for a while.” 

A short couple of decades later, he saw the boy again. He was loitering behind the group of people surrounding Tony, all whispering their goodbyes and crying into the devastated air of the battlefield. 

The boy was giving him a welcoming smile, one that was familiar and that he’d longed to see for years. 

Tony was ready now. He’d fought countless battles, saved thousands of lives, done all he could to contribute to the good of the world and eradicate the bad. 

The boy waded around the mourning group, glowing faintly as he neared Tony and clutched his hand. 

Tony stopped fighting the darkness. He knew he was safe now. 


End file.
